


Swan Song

by leiasfate



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Black Mercy, Daxam, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Heartbreak, Illusions, Krypton, Marriage, Sorrow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-04-14 06:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14129619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leiasfate/pseuds/leiasfate
Summary: Kara falls victim to the Black Mercy once again. Her heart’s biggest desire is displayed. Will her friends be able to save her? Or is she too far out of their reach?Set after 3x13.





	1. Chapter 1

Nobody knew how it happened.

Kara had been at the DEO all day long, fighting crime like she usually did. But the day had been quite slow. So she had gone home early in the night, around 8 PM.

A robbery showed up at 10. They tried to contact her, but with no response. They all thought she was sleeping. And she deserved it. So Mon-El went, instead of Supergirl. Easy enough.

But the next morning, Kara hadn’t reported to the DEO. No one thought anything bad, though. She could have been at CatCo.

Mon-El started to get worried around 3 PM. She hadn’t checked in, she hadn’t called. What if something had happened to her? Maybe he was just being paranoid. But when he caught Alex’s eye he knew it wasn’t just him.

There was something wrong.

Alex asked J’onn for permission to leave, which he granted after she pleaded for minutes.

Not even ten minutes had passed when Alex spoke through the comms, crying for help.

Mon-El’s heart stopped beating.

Everything started moving so fast, so frantically. J’onn immediately flew to Kara’s apartment, bringing her and Alex back.

Mon-El felt like he was going to pass out. She had a huge plant attached to her chest, its vines wrapped around her neck and arms. She was unconscious.

They placed her in a bed and took her to the med bay, where Alex put an oxygen mask around her nose and mouth.

“What’s going on? What is that?” He asked Winn, who was standing beside him.

“It’s the Black Mercy. A plant that creates a dream of a person’s perfect life and keeps them totally paralyzed.”

“Is she...” He couldn’t even breathe. “Can she die?”

“No.” Winn answered, and he sighed. “But it is dangerous. The plant feeds on the psychic energy of the person’s interaction with the dream, making it stronger. She would be in a coma forever.”

No. That couldn’t happen. Kara had to open her comet eyes again.

“We have to do something.”

“They’re stabilizing her. Last time this happened, Alex went inside her head to make her see it wasn’t real. But they almost vanished her into the Phantom Zone.”

“I’m going to get Brainy. He can go in, or take someone in and pull them out whenever they’re in danger.”

He raced to the Legion ship, trying not to think about Kara’s unconscious, limp body.

 

* * *

 

 

  
_Kara sat on her room’s windowsill, looking down at the city, with tears on her face._

_Her parents and uncle had been away for days. Trying to fix... the world._

_She couldn’t believe it. How? Why was her world going to be destroyed? She didn’t want to believe it._

_But she wasn’t naive. She’d gone to the Science Guild with her father and uncle, she saw the research, the proof._

_Krypton was going to explode._

_They were trying to avoid it. But Kara didn’t have so much hope left._

_Everyone she loved would die. And her family was going to send her away, to a new planet, with her baby cousin._

_Kal-El. The light of her life, when everything around her was crumbling. That baby’s smile kept her from breaking down._

_She would never want him to be alone. So she didn’t protest when her parents told her their plan._

_But Rao, she was so young. How could she take care of him, on her own? What if they got separated?_

_She prayed that wouldn’t be the case._

_If her family came back home without a solution... everything would be doomed. The destruction of Krypton would be set in stone._

_A knock on her door startled her._

_“Come in!” She wiped her tears quickly._

_Her uncle Jor-El came in, Kal-El on his arms. She got up from her seat, astonished._

_“Uncle Jor-El! You’re here!”_

_“I am, Kara.” He smiled at her. “And I have great news.”_

_Her heart skipped a beat. “Tell me.”_

_“Krypton is saved. We found a way.”_

_She hugged him, feeling happy for the first time in weeks. “How? This is amazing.”_

_“We are getting help from Daxam.”_

_She pulled away. “Wait, what?”_

_“I know it’s hard to believe. But if Krypton exploded Daxam would’ve been affected, so we reached an agreement.”_

_“Wow, that’s amazing. Where are my parents?”_

_“They’ll be here soon. They’re finishing up the negotiations.”_

_She hugged her uncle again. “I’m so happy.”_

_“So am I, dear Kara. Our family is always going to be together.”_

_She grabbed Kal and planted a kiss on his forehead. “See, baby? We’re never going to be apart.”_

_  
At age 20, Kara Zor-El was the most recognized and loved member of the Kryptonian nobility._

_Everyone loved her. Since she was fifteen, Kara eagerly participated in her planet’s politics and science._

_She worked with her father and uncle, as the head of the Science Guild. But she also worked as a diplomat for Krypton._

_People were in awe of her. She had so much on her plate, but she still managed to find balance._

_Her cousin Kal-El loved her. Kara spent all of her free time with him, playing and teaching him things. They said he was like her son._

_Her life made a 180 degree turn on a diplomatic visit to Daxam. She had thought it was rare that her parents decided to go with her, but she didn’t know what was coming._

_“Mother, Father, why are you coming with me? Not that I’m complaining.”_

_Oh, but she was complaining. Going with her parents meant less time hanging out with a certain someone._

_Her father chuckled, placing a hand on her shoulder. “You’ll see when we get there, darling.”_

_  
When they got there, she was greeted by Mon-El, the Crown Prince. She’d known him for five years, since her first trip to Daxam._

_She hated him at first. But they became friends along the way. He was a good person, one of the best she had ever met._

_And she couldn’t help but feel butterflies on her stomach when she saw him._

_“Prince Mon-El.”_

_“Lady Kara Zor-El.” He kissed her hand, trying to hide a smirk. “Always a pleasure.”_

_They sat at dinner with his parents and other important members of the Daxam nobility. Suddenly, her mother got up to make an announcement._

_“Years ago, we united our planets for the greater good. It is time we bond them forever.”_

_Queen Rhea got up as well. “We will unite our planets under the sacred bond of matrimony. Prince Mon-El will marry Kara Zor-El.”_

_Shock displayed all over her features. She looked at Mon-El, who was just as shocked as her._

_Had that been the plan all along? To send her into an arranged marriage?_

_She felt betrayed. How dare they not tell her something so important? They clearly had known for a long time._

_And Mon-El’s helpless face hurt her. A lot. He only saw her as a friend._

_He made a gesture, and she knew exactly what he meant. He wanted to speak to her, alone._

_After dinner, Mon-El excused himself. Kara did the same moments after._

_He was waiting for her on the palace’s gardens, dressed on his grey robes that she knew brought out his eyes. A grin escaped her despite herself._

_The arrangement wasn’t so bad after all._

* * *

 

 

  
Mon-El led Brainy to the med bay, where Alex was worriedly looking at Kara.

He looked at her too. Her mask was in a weird position. Was she smiling?

“She’s smiling. I can’t believe it.” Alex seemed to read his thoughts.

Her smile meant the illusion was getting stronger. They couldn’t waste more time.

“Alex, are you going in? Brainy is going to pull you out whenever you say.”

She nodded.

He just hoped it would work. The world couldn’t lose Kara Zor-El.

 

* * *

 

 

 

_“Hey there, Your Highness.” Mon-El turned around at the sound of her voice, smiling slightly._

_“Hey. I didn’t expect what happened back there. Did you?”_

_“Nope.” She frowned. “I had no idea.”_

_He sighed. “Listen, I’m sorry about it. I know that’s not what you had planned for your life. But there’s a few things I need to say. Before you push me away forever.”_

_Her features softened. “Mon-El, I’m not going to—“_

_“Just hear me out. Please.”_

_She nodded for him to continue. He held both of her hands on his._

_“I know this is going to sound illogical but... I used to be a spoiled, useless person that I didn’t know. A self-absorbed misogynist. Until I met you. You hated me at first, but I was captivated by you. You made me want to change, to be better. I am better because of you. You changed my heart. And... I love that we’re getting married because it means I get to spend every single day by your side. I love the way that you’re honest to a fault. And the way you fight for those you care for.” He took a deep breath. “And I love you. With everything that I have, I... I love you. You’re so special.”_

_Kara was astonished into silence. All those years and she never thought... she never thought Mon-El would utter those words._

_She fell for him when she was seventeen. He was so caring towards her, she treasured the brief moments she spent with him._

_But not even in her wildest dreams she would’ve imagined he loved her back._

_Mon-El misunderstood her silence, stepping away from her. “I— I’m sorry.”_

_“No! Wait.” Kara put a hand around his neck, pulling him down into a sweet kiss._

_She almost smiled at the way he melted into it._

_At last._

_She pulled away, touching his forehead with hers, her face lightning up with a grin that could outshine the sun._

_“I love you too, Mon-El of Daxam.”_

_Neither of them noticed the person watching them behind the bushes._

 

* * *

 

 

Alex opened her eyes, tears immediately falling from them.

“Alex, what happened?” Mon-El asked.

She just shook her head repeatedly, her hands curled up into fists.

“I can’t— I can’t do it.”

“What? Why?”

“She’s never going to forgive me if I do.” She looked at Winn, desperately. “She’s so happy, Winn. So, so happy. I haven’t seen her like that since...” she stopped midway, “a long time ago.”

Mon-El gulped. He knew she wasn’t happy. And that it was his fault. Rao, he wished he could take her pain away. But he couldn’t even leave to make things better for her. Imra had a mission. One which he had no idea about.

“What did you see?” Winn was on the verge of tears too.

“I don’t know. She was in another planet, not Krypton. She was on a palace.”

Mon-El could tell Alex was holding back. She was refraining from saying something.

“There was someone with her.” Alex continued. “And he— he had a long speech about how much he loved her. She told him she loved him too. And I heard something about marriage.” She chocked up on her sobs.

He felt like someone had carved his heart out of his chest with a knife. Kara’s dream involved falling in love. Getting married. Things he didn’t get the chance to do with her.

He just wondered who was the guy Kara wanted to spend the rest of her life with.

“Did you see him?” Winn asked for him.

“Yes.”

“What did he look like?”

Alex started shaking her head. “I can’t. I can’t pull her out. Someone else has to do it. I saw her eyes. They were so bright. And that face. That smile. The biggest smile I have seen on her in my entire life.”

“Didn’t she say his name?” Mon-El couldn’t help but wonder. He wanted to know who accomplished making Kara the happiest person in the universe. Because he failed horribly.

Alex’s expression suddenly changed from sadness to anger, directed at him.

“It’s you, you son of a bitch. You’re the love of Kara’s life.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

_Kara couldn’t believe what happened._

_Mon-El really told her he was in love with her. They really kissed._

_They were going to get married._

_Kara told him to keep things quiet. After all, their parents didn’t know they had been friends for years. They thought they hated each other. And she was still mad that no one had told her anything about the marriage. It was a decision she shouldn’t have been forced into._

_And when her parents explained why, she got even more angrier. In order to save both planets, they had to ensure an alliance. But there was fear of betrayal on both sides. So when the firstborn of the most important House of Krypton and the firstborn of the Daxam royalty were both twenty years old, they would be united in sacred marriage._

_The firstborn of the most important House of Krypton was her._

_She’d been compromised into marriage since she was thirteen. And she had no idea._

_Alas, Kara knew it was to save their planet. She would do anything for Krypton._

_But she was still mad. She hadn’t talked to her parents for days._

_She sat on the desk of her office in the Science Guild, signing researches that needed her approval and thinking about Mon-El._

_Kara never thought she would be able to be with him. Their love was supposed to be impossible._

_And yet it wasn’t. They were getting married. Maybe it was fate._

_A smile escaped her._

_Suddenly, someone knocked on the door._

_“Come in!”_

_She looked up to see Kal-El, her seven year old cousin, walking up to her side. Her smile vanished as soon as she saw his expression._

_His eyes were downcast, his steps faltering._

_“Hey, sweetheart. What’s happened?” She said softly._

_He sniffled, looking her in the eyes. There were tears on his eyes._

_Her heart broke at the sight. “Come here, sweetheart.” She patted her leg, motioning for him to sit there._

_He did so, still silent and sniffling._

_She embraced him. “Do you want to tell me what’s wrong?”_

_“You— you’re leaving. Forever.”_

_“What? No, who told you that?”_

_“Pa said you’re getting m-married to the Prince of Daxam. You’re going to live there.”_

_Oh no. She loved her uncle Jor-El, but he didn’t have any tact._

_“Yes, that’s true.” She sighed. “But that doesn’t mean you’re not going to see me again. And it’s not happening yet.”_

_“But... I’m not going to see you every day. You’re going to leave me.”_

_“Hey,” she lifted his chin with her hand, “I would never leave you. Ever. I will always be there for you.”_

_“Can I live with you?” He whispered._

_Kara chuckled. “I don’t think your parents would be happy about that. But you can come visit me. Anytime you want.”_

_“Really?” He perked up a little bit._

_“Yes, really. And I want you to know that you’re the light of my life. Nothing will ever change that. Got it?”_

_He nodded._

_“Now, how about we get your favorite ice cream?”_

_Kal-El grinned. “Yes!”_

_She kissed his forehead. “Let’s go. I love you, unah.”_

 

* * *

 

 

 

Mon-El had been stunned into silence.

Despite everything that had happened between them, despite all the suffering, Kara still saw him as the love of her life.

He couldn’t believe it. He didn’t deserve it.

He knew he had been a jerk, by kissing Imra right in front of her, without any warning. He would never forget the sadness and despair on her eyes.

And he couldn’t fix her. No matter how much he tried to. He understood why Alex didn’t want to be the one to wake her up. Kara would be mad.

“You know what?” Alex interrupted the silence, voice dripping with poison. “Why don’t you go and wake her up? It’s your fault that she has to resort into illusions to be happy. So go, fix your mess.”

He swallowed hard. She was right, it was his fault. But seeing Kara with another version of himself... being happy, he couldn’t bear it.

As he was about to reply, Imra entered the room, taking his hand.

God damn it.

He had barely spoken to her since she told her about her secret plan. It piled up with the tension that was already between them because of his feelings for Kara.

Imra was the last person he wanted to talk to at that moment.

He pulled his hand away from hers, stepping up to Kara’s bedside.

“Brainy, send me in.”

He had to save Kara.

 

* * *

 

 

 

_Mon-El appeared in a room that even after many years, he would never forget. It was his room in the palace._

_He thanked Rao that he was out of sight. Kara and... Mon-El hadn’t noticed he was there._

_But his heart almost jumped out of his chest when he saw the image in front of him._

_Kara and the dream version of himself were on the bed, arms wrapped around each other and covered in a blanket._

_He didn’t want to think about what they were doing before he got there._

_“Mm, I’m glad I decided to visit.” Kara snuggled up to her fiancé._

_He chuckled. “You didn’t just ‘decide to visit’. You just showed up out of nowhere and said you sneaked out of work and came all the way over to Daxam to see me.”_

_“Details.” Her expression changed into a frown._

_“Hey.” The Prince touched her cheek. “What’s bothering you?”_

_“It’s just that....” she sighed, “Kal-El is sad because I’m going to live here. Since he was born, I’ve always been there for him. He’s like my son. And I told him that he could visit me whenever he likes but I don’t know if that’s actually true.”_

_“Why not?”_

_“Because this isn’t my house. I mean, I—“_

_“Kara,” he interrupted her, “of course he can visit you. Whenever he likes. We’ll have a bedroom for him.”_

_“Really?” She beamed._

_“Of course. And I don’t want you to think this isn’t your home. It is. Everything I have is yours. Forever.”_

_“I love you, Mon-El.”_

_“And I you, my queen.” He kissed her passionately._

_  
Mon-El couldn’t handle it anymore. Tears were falling from his eyes, seeing Kara and his counterpart together._

_Her eyes were shining so bright. Comets would pale in comparison to them. She was truly happy._

_Rao, he couldn’t be there any longer._

_“Pull me out. Brainy, pull me out.” He thought._

* * *

 

 

 

  
Mon-El opened his eyes to see everyone stare back at him expectantly.

“I’m sorry, I— I couldn’t—“ The lump on his throat made it hard to get the words out.

“What did you see?” Winn asked.

“Let’s just say it was a moment no one would want to interrupt.”

Understanding filled their faces, and Alex winced.

“Then who’s going to get her out? The world needs Supergirl to fight Reign.” Imra stated the obvious.

“I will.” He said shakily. “Just— excuse me, guys.”

Mon-El ran out of the med bay without looking back. He needed to be alone.

  
He went to a spot no one else knew about. Where he wouldn’t be disturbed.

It was an abandoned warehouse near the waterfront he had found after finally being able to leave the DEO. It was the place he went to when he wanted to think.

He sat on the floor, hugging his knees and hiding his face between them.

God. His life was such a mess. He felt like he didn’t have control over anything that happened to him.

He didn’t get to choose to get married. He didn’t get to choose to go back to Kara. He didn’t get to know there was a plan.

Imra had lied to him. For almost all the time he knew her. And she didn’t even flinch. Not even once.

What tore him apart the most was the fact that she knew they could time travel. That she saw him suffer for years, and still didn’t tell him he could go back.

The first thing he saw every night when he closed his eyes was Kara, her eyes bloodshot and full of tears, waving her hand at him, saying goodbye. He could never get that image out of his head.

He wondered what could’ve happened, if he had known he could’ve gone back to Kara. He would’ve filled every moment of her life with joy, to take away all the pain she had inside. He would’ve told her he loved her every single day, so she wouldn’t forget. He would’ve heard her say she loved him back.

Mon-El only heard her say that one time. And he wished he could’ve heard it for the rest of his life.

Tears started falling from his eyes.

Hearing her say it to the dream version of himself broke his heart. She said it so easily, like it was always on the tip of her tongue. It had been so hard for her to get the words out before. And every night since he left he would make up scenarios of how he would see her again, of how he would hear her saying ‘I love you’, but it never happened. Instead, she said it in her illusion. To a fake version of him.

Eventually, sobs escaped his mouth too.

What had he done with his life? What did it get him?

Nothing. Just pain.

* * *

 

 

  
_“There’s something I have to tell you.”_

_Kara nodded, ready to listen to what he had to say._

_“Mon-El?” A voice called from behind them._

_A woman looked up at them expectantly. Mon-El rushed towards her._

_“Imra? Imra!” He kissed her._

_It was like the world had stopped. The world had ended, and nobody else but her had noticed._

_Mon-El was in love with someone else._

_She didn’t even hear what he said after. But she heard the most heartbreaking thing in her life._

_“This is Imra Ardeen, my wife.”_

_She couldn’t believe it. Mon-El had forgotten about her._

_Her eyes watered._

_  
”Kara! Kara, wake up!”_

_Everything faded to black._

_  
Kara opened her eyes with a gasp. Mon-El was staring at her, a concerned look on his face._

_It was just a dream. It wasn’t real. Mon-El was there with her._

_“Kara, babe, say something. You were crying in your sleep.”_

_She hugged him tightly, wrapping her legs around his._

_“I had a nightmare. We were dressed with some weird clothes. You said you had to tell me something. And then... then this woman came out of nowhere, and you went up to her and kissed her. You said she was your wife.”_

_Mon-El frowned. “That would never happen. I love you. And only you. Always.” He kissed her forehead._

_“I love you too. Thank you.” She sighed. “It was so weird. I mean, it didn’t even look like we were on Krypton or Daxam. It was a different planet.”_

_“Well, sometimes dreams are weird. Wanna get your mind off that?” He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively._

_She laughed. “I have to go back to Krypton. I mean, how long has it been since I got here? Everyone’s going to notice I left.”_

_He started kissing her neck. “But you could stay a little longer.”_

_She stifled a moan. “Rao. Fine, you win. You’re so persuasive.”_

_He placed a kiss on her lips. “And you love me for it.”_

 

* * *

 

 

  
Mon-El arrived back at the DEO, and everyone was still in the same place.

So he hadn’t been gone for long. Good.

Alex seemed to have recovered from her initial shock, because as soon as she saw him, she stepped in front of him, pointing a gun at his chest.

“Now, you listen to me,” her eyes were full of anger, “go and fix the mess you made, or I will not hesitate to use this alien gun, that I’m pretty sure can cause you some serious damage.”

He swallowed hard. It wasn’t just that Alex was threatening him, but that she hated him. And he couldn’t blame her.

He hated himself too.

“I’ll do it. I’ll get her out.”

She let go of him, and stepped aside so he could lie down.

“Mon-El, I need to talk to you.” Imra made her presence known.

Anger filled his mind. He was tired of having to deal with the mess Imra made.

“Not now, Imra.” He lay down on the bed beside Kara’s. “Brainy, send me in.”

 

* * *

 

 

  
_Mon-El appeared in what seemed to be an office. Kara was sitting on a desk, looking down at some papers, too distraught to notice him._

_He had to do it. At that moment. He had to._

_But he hesitated. He was going to strip Kara away from her perfect life._

_He had to do it. He braced himself internally._

_“Kara.”_

_She looked up, grinning when she saw who it was. But her expression changed into confusion._

_“You’re... Mon-El? Is it really you?”_

_“It’s me.”_

_“But I just saw you yesterday. You didn’t have a beard. And what are you wearing?”_

_“I’m not the Prince, Kara. I’m the real Mon-El. You’re stuck in an illusion inside your head. You need to get out.”_

_Fear flashed on her eyes. “What? You’re an impostor. Where’s Mon-El? If you did something to him, I swear to Rao—“_

_“I’m not an impostor. You have to believe me. We’re inside your head. You need to get out.”_

_She moved towards the door. “I’m calling security.”_

_He grabbed her arm. “Wait. Kara, don’t you see that this life is too perfect? That everything has happened the way you want it? That’s impossible in real life. Sometimes things don’t happen the way we want to.”_

_“I’m just lucky. If you’re here posing as my fiancé to convince me not to marry him, save it. I’m not going to change my mind.”_

_“He’s not real, Kara! I am. I’m Mon-El.”_

_“You’re not him. Do you know how I can tell? He looks at me with love in his eyes. You don’t.” She pulled her arm out of his grasp. “Security!”_

_A dozen guards came rushing in, grabbing his arms to take him away._

_He struggled against them. “Kara, you have to listen to me. Wake up. There’s people depending on you. Please.”_

_She looked away._

_The guards dragged him out of the office. “God damn it. Brainy, pull me out. Now.”_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unah= son in Kryptonian


	3. Chapter 3

Mon-El opened his eyes again, groaning in frustration.

 

“So? How did it go?” Alex asked.

 

“It was awful. She had me arrested.” He put his hands on his face.

 

“What did you say?” Winn joined in.

 

“The truth. I told her she was inside an illusion. That she needed to wake up.”

 

“Are you fucking kidding me?!” Alex yelled at him. “No wonder she had you arrested! You have zero tact.”

 

“What else was I supposed to say? I couldn’t pretend I was the Mon-El of her illusion. She immediately knew I wasn’t.”

 

He would never admit it, but it hurt him that even in her dreams, she thought he didn’t love her. He must’ve gotten really good at hiding his emotions. Because he did love her. A lot. And it hurt like hell.

 

“Guys,” Winn intervened on their discussion, “what if we show Kara things that might convince her she’s dreaming? Like, a picture, or things she appreciates.”

 

Mon-El put his hand around the chain on his neck. “The necklace.”

 

“Yes, totally. But that’s not enough. She’ll think you stole it. I’m going to get some things. Wait here.” Alex walked out of the med bay.

 

“Hey, where’s Imra?” He didn’t want to ask, but it would be better if she had left.

 

“She’s on the Legion ship.” Brainy answered.

 

Thank Rao.

 

He hoped their plan would work. He would never forgive himself if Kara didn’t wake up.

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

_Kara couldn’t stop thinking about the stranger that went into her office. The guards had told her he just disappeared. He vanished._

_Who was he? An enemy that wanted to see the Crown fall? Someone who wanted her out of the way?_

_After all, she was the head of the Science Guild. It wasn’t the first time someone wanted to harm her. And it wouldn’t be the last._

_But it was different._

_It must’ve been a shapeshifter, that transformed into Mon-El. But out of all the things he could’ve said to stop her from marrying the Prince of Daxam, why did he say she was living in an illusion? That was so crazy. How was she supposed to believe that?_

_She looked for a formal dress in her closet, since she was going to Daxam with her whole family. They were hosting a ball to celebrate her and Mon-El’s engagement._

_Her heart jumped at the thought of him._

_She had never thought she would love someone so, so deeply. Until she met him. Until he changed for the better._

_He was already such a good person, but he was lost because of his parents’ abandonment and ignorance. He felt lonely._

_But he decided to change. He did so many good things for his people. They started to love him. He was really fit to be king._

_And she loved him. More than anything._

_She wouldn’t let anything tear them apart._

_A knock on her door brought her back to reality._

_“Come in!”_

_Kal-El, her little cousin, came into the room with a huge grin on his face._

_“Hey, sweetheart!”_

_“Kara! Are you ready to go?” He was jumping up and down with excitement._

_She couldn’t help but laugh. “Yeah, I am. What about you, baby? You look pretty excited.”_

_He pouted. “I’m not a baby anymore.”_

_She ruffled his hair. “You’ll always be my baby. And I know this is your first trip to another planet. I promise it’s going to be amazing.”_

_“Really?” She nodded, but the boy suddenly frowned. “What if... what if Mon-El doesn’t like me?”_

_Kara’s heart almost dropped. She had talked a lot about Mon-El to Kal, and he thought the world of her future husband. It warmed her heart that he was going to finally meet him._

_“Of course he will. He likes you already. Do you know what he told me?”_

_The boy shook his head._

_“He said you can bring Krypto with you.”_

_Kal-El’s eyes lit up, another huge grin forming on his face. “Yes! Thank you, Kara.”_

_She chuckled. “Thank Mon-El when you meet him. Now, go get Krypto. We’re leaving soon.”_

_She kissed him on the cheek, and he skipped out of the room, irradiating happiness._

_That sweet boy was one of the best things in her life._

_Kara and her family landed on Daxam, and were greeted by the Prince himself._

_She could barely contain the urge to kiss him. “Your Highness, it’s a pleasure to see you again.”_

_Mon-El smirked, probably holding himself back too. “Likewise, Lady Kara. It’s a pleasure to welcome you all to Daxam.” He directed a smile towards her family._

_“It’s a pleasure for us to be here, Your Highness.” Her mother replied, while her father nodded in agreement._

_Mon-El noticed the little boy beside them, and his smile grew wider, crouching down to his level. “You must be Kal-El. It’s nice to finally meet you, young man. I’ve heard a lot about you.”_

_Kal-El’s eyes were wide, as if he couldn’t believe he was actually meeting him. “H-Hi, Y-Your Highness.”_

_Kara stared in awe at the scene in front of her. The two most important people in her life finally met. They looked so beautiful._

_“Call me Mon-El.” He caressed the dog beside Kal-El. “And this must be Krypto. I’m sure you both are going to have a lot of fun in here.” He stood up and motioned for her cousin to follow him. “We must get going to the palace.”_

_After dining with Mon-El’s parents and after everyone went to bed in their rooms, Kara stood up and walked cautiously to her fiancé’s chamber, which was not an easy task, given that it was almost on the other side of the palace. She walked past her parents and Kal-El’s doors holding her breath. Only Kal-El knew how much she loved Mon-El. Everyone else still thought it was just an arrangement._

_They were going to reveal their love at the ball. She couldn’t wait._

_As she roamed through the halls, she remembered the stranger who went into her office. She didn’t know whether to tell Mon-El or not. On one hand, she didn’t want to worry him. But on the other hand, maybe he could help her discover who was behind that. And hiding things from him wasn’t good._

_Making up her mind, she got to his door. Her heart fluttered in anticipation as she knocked and waited for him to open._

_Mon-El opened the door with a smile on his face, his hair fluffy. Her throat dried up when she looked down to see he wasn’t wearing a shirt._

_“Hey babe, my eyes are up here.” Mon-El smirked._

_Kara’s face and neck turned red. “Shut up. You did this on purpose.”_

_“You don’t have proof. Now come in, we wouldn’t want anyone to see you sneaking around at these hours.”_

_Normally, she wouldn’t like being told what to do. But with Mon-El... Rao, with him everything was different._

_As soon as he closed the door behind him, she pinned him against it. “You should’ve known better than teasing me.”_

_Mon-El gulped, looking down at her lips. “Yeah? What’re you going to do about it?”_

_Kara pressed her lips hard against his, her hands tracing the path from his shoulders to his navel. He shivered under her touch, and returned the kiss intensely. She captured his lower lip, biting it lightly, and he groaned, pulling her closer._

_Mon-El broke the kiss and rested his forehead against hers, breathing heavily. “Gods, I’ve missed you. I love you.”_

_She sighed. “Me too. I love you.”_

_She started kissing his neck, but he stepped away from the door. “Wait.”_

_He grabbed her hand and led her to his bed, sitting beside her. “I want to know what’s wrong.”_

_“W-What do you mean?”_

_“You barely even touched your food, Kara. And I could tell your head was somewhere else.”_

_“You’re right. There’s something I have to tell you.”_

_He nodded and squeezed her hand, prompting her to continue._

_“Someone came into my office the other day. And he looked exactly like you, but he had a beard.” Mon-El frowned, but stayed silent. “Must’ve been a shapeshifter. And he said that my life was an illusion. That I was trapped inside my head and I needed to wake up.”_

_His frown deepened. “What? Why the hell would someone say that? And why change into me?”_

_“I wish I knew. Maybe he thought I would believe him if he looked like you? But I don’t know why he said I was living an illusion, like, what would be the purpose of that?”_

_“This is weird. But we have many enemies. There are Daxamites who don’t want the union of our planets, and also Kryptonians. And there are many people who want to see the kingdom fall. But I assure you, my love, that nothing will happen to you. To us. Nothing’s going to stop me from protecting you. I promise. And we’ll investigate about what happened.”_

_She couldn’t help the grin on her face. “I know I’m starting to sound like a broken record here, but I love you.”_

_He put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer, smiling. “I’ll never get tired of hearing you say that. And I’ll never get tired of saying it. I love you, Kara Zor-El.”_

_She gave him a soft kiss, her fingers playing with his hair. Mon-El laid her down on the bed, placing himself on top of her and lifting her shirt up. Goosebumps formed on her skin as his cold fingertips traced her abdomen. Kara teased his lips with her tongue, and he immediately opened them to let her in. Her tongue roamed through his mouth, tasting him, until they pulled apart for air._

_“What time is it?” She tried to compose her breath._

_“I don’t know. About 3 AM?”_

_“Damn it. I have to go back to my room before my mom wakes up and starts looking for me.”_

_“Yeah, but that won’t happen until a couple of hours, right?”_

_“Uh-huh.”_

_“Then stay with me, babe.”_

_She melted at the sound of his voice. “I can’t say no to you. I’ll stay, but only for a couple of hours.”_

_He kissed her cheek, and then moved his lips down to her neck. “Let’s make the best of it.”_

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Alex came back with pictures on her hands, handing them to him. “These are very significant for her. They might help.”

 

Mon-El flipped through them, seeing one with Alex, when they were kids. The other one was a picture of Kara with an enormous group of people, which he could tell were her friends from Earth-1. The other one was at the bar, Kara, Winn, Alex, James, J’onn and.... him. He looked up at Alex, a question obvious on his features.

 

“You don’t know how much she treasures that picture. I think she looks at it every single day. And she might believe you if she sees you’re in one of the pictures.”

 

He took a deep breath, trying to hold the tears that were threatening to leave his eyes. “Okay. Okay. I’ll bring her back.”

 

“I hope you do.”

 

They were interrupted by Imra, the exact person he didn’t want to see.

 

“Mon-El, we need to talk.”

 

He resisted the urge to roll his eyes. “Not right now, Imra. We’re doing something important.”

 

“It can’t wait.” She said annoyingly. “We need to talk now.”

 

He sighed and sent an apologetic look to Alex. “This better not be meaningless.”

 

They entered to an office near the med bay, and Mon-El sat on the table, unbothered. “What is it?”

 

“Mon-El, I just want to apologize for—“

 

“For what?!” He was getting more mad than he already had been. “For lying to me for seven years about a mission? Thinking I wouldn’t have approved? For fuck’s sake, Imra, of course I would’ve said yes. In a heartbeat. But you chose the easy way. You lied to me. All of you did. I don’t even know if you guys ever cared for me.”

 

“Of course we did, Mon-El! We care about you.”

 

“Doesn’t look like it. The way I see it, you just used me.”

 

Imra looked at him, anger showing on her eyes. “And why would you have said yes? To get back to Kara? To be with her?”

 

“Yes! But you denied me of that chance! You saw me suffering, and instead of being a good friend, you kept me away from my happiness.”

 

“We’re married, Mon-El.” She said it like a warning.

 

But he couldn’t care less. He was done. He was done with betrayal.

 

“You know damn well I never wanted to marry you. I was forced to. And I can’t be with someone who’s been lying to me ever since we met.”

 

“You’re doing this for Kara. You’re in love with her.”

 

“No, I’m doing this for myself. But yes, I’m in love with her. I never stopped loving her. She’s the love of my life.” He turned to the door, and closed his eyes. He needed to be a little less harsh. “Neither of us wanted this in the first place. Now we can both be free. I really hope one day I can forgive you. But right now, there’s something I need to do.”

 

He walked back to the med bay, his heavy heart leading him to where he wanted to be. To where he belonged.

 

 

To Kara Zor-El.

 


	4. Chapter 4

_Kara sat on her bed releasing the breath she’d been holding._

 

_Things got heated with Mon-El, and she’d been on his room for longer than she’d intended to. She could never get enough of him. His kisses and touches were exhilarating. She still couldn’t believe they were together, and they would be for the rest of their lives._

 

_She would dwell on that, fantasize about that later. For the moment, she had to pretend she’d been in the room the whole night, before her mom walked in._

 

_As if on cue, there was a knock on her door._

 

_“Come in!” Kara settled on the bed quickly._

 

_Her mother walked in, with a smile on her face. “Good morning, my daughter. How are you? Did you sleep well?”_

 

_“Good morning mom. I’m fine, I slept well. What about you and dad?”_

 

_She was more than fine, actually._

 

_“Everything’s good, sweetheart.” Alura moved to sit beside her, caressing her hair. “Kal is still sleeping, though. And we have to get you ready for the ball.”_

 

_“Oh, yeah.”_

 

_Her mother’s expression turned sad, her mouth forming a thin line, eyebrows furrowing._

 

_“Mom? What is it?”_

 

_“Kara, your father and I are deeply sorry for doing this to you.” Alura looked at her with an apology clear on her eyes. “At the time we made the agreement, we were just desperate to save the planet, and we didn’t stop to think about your feelings. I’m so sorry, Kara. I know this isn’t what you wanted.”_

 

_Kara wasn’t exactly shocked, but she hadn’t expected her mom to apologize, because they’d done it for the greater good. She felt a pang of guilt hit her as she realized she should’ve told her parents the truth about her relationship with Mon-El. She’d just been so mad at them for arranging a marriage when she was just a child. But they must’ve felt so guilty for so many years, and she had to understand. It was time for her to tell the truth, even though she had planned to do it at the ball._

 

_“Mom, I—“ Kara took her mother’s hand. “I’m the one who should be apologizing.”_

 

_At Alura’s confused look, she continued. “The truth is that... when I made diplomatic visits to Daxam every year, Mon-El and I became friends. Not at first though. I hated him, and I didn’t even give him a chance to prove me wrong. Then on my next visit, I realized I was going to be stuck with him every time. And he... he just kept trying to talk to me. I don’t know why he put so much effort in that. After he spent a lot of time trying, I finally let him in. And what I discovered was amazing. He’s a good man, mom. He’s not all of those things people say about him. He’s changed a lot. Along the way, I fell in love with him. I never thought we could be together, until the wedding was announced. He told me he loves me that night, and I told him that I love him too.”_

 

_Alura was silent, still processing everything Kara had just said. After all, it was a lot to take in._

 

_They were silent for a few moments, until her mom took a deep breath. “Kara, why— why didn’t you tell us?”_

 

_She sighed. “Honestly? Because I was mad that my parents set me up into a marriage when I was a child. But also because he’s a Daxamite. The prince. I know your perception of this planet.”_

 

_“Oh, sweetheart.” She squeezed her hand. “Again, I’m so sorry. Truly. But I’ve been keeping tabs on the prince. I’ve seen his change, and the good he’s done for his people. I didn’t know it was because of you.”_

 

_Kara smiled. Her dear boy had a golden heart. “He’s always been a good person. It’s just that he never had someone to believe in him.”_

 

_Alura smiled. “You really love him, don’t you?”_

 

_“Yes. With all of my heart.”_

 

_“Then who am I to say anything against it? All I want is for you to be happy, sweetheart.”_

 

_“Thank you, Ma.”_

 

_“I’m happy that you found love.” She hugged her. “But we have to get you ready for the ball. Let’s look at that dress.”_

 

_“Of course, Ma.”_

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 Mon-El entered the med bay again, still disappointed and angry. But he couldn’t focus on that. He had to save Kara, first and foremost.

 

Alex and Brainy were already there. Actually, he hadn’t seen Brainy move from his spot since he’d called him in. When Alex looked at his face, she winced.

 

“Everything okay?”

 

“As good as it can be.” He sighed. “I hope these pictures convince Kara once and for all. If not—“

 

“We better hope it’s going to work. The world needs Supergirl.”

 

He noticed the underlying tone of fear on Alex’s voice. She needed Kara. And he needed her, too. Even if she wanted to stay as far away from him as she could. He just wanted to see her bright blue eyes and shining smile again.

 

“I know.” He laid on the bed next to Kara’s. “Brainy, let’s go.”

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

  _Mon-El didn’t know if the fact that he prayed to appear on a hiding spot actually made it happen. They were in the palace. And he was in one of the guest room’s bathrooms. That obviously meant it was Kara’s room. He stepped closer to the door, careful not to make a sound, and opened it slightly to peek through it._

 

_He tried not to gasp when his eyes landed on Kara. She sat on the bed, wearing a stunning blue dress. She looked gorgeous._

 

_“You are beautiful, my daughter.” His eyes widened when her mother came into view. “When the prince sees you, he’s going to faint.”_

 

_Oh, the prince certainly was about to faint._

 

_Kara blushed, and looked down at her lap. “Mom!”_

 

_Her mother laughed. “It’s true. I have to get ready too, okay? I’ll see you in a few minutes.” She walked to the door._

 

_“See you.”_

 

_Mon-El took a shaky breath when the door closed behind Kara’s mom. Time for him to get her to wake up. It was a now or never situation. He quietly stepped out of the bathroom, and she didn’t even notice. She was too immersed into her thoughts._

 

_He walked to stand next to her. “Kara.”_

 

_Her eyes widened upon seeing him, and she opened her mouth, probably to shout, but he put a hand over it._

 

_“Kara, let me talk, please. When I’m done, I promise I’m not going to bother you ever again.”_

 

_He looked at her sincerely, and she must’ve noticed, because she nodded, albeit reluctantly._

 

_“Go on, then.” She was using her Supergirl voice. “Talk.”_

 

_“I know you don’t believe me. But there’s people out there who need you. Alex, your sister, is desperate. She wants to have you back. So does Winn, your best friend. And J’onn, who’s like a father to you. They all want you to be okay.”_

 

_She shook her head, laughing nervously. “I don’t have a sister. And I don’t know anyone named Winn, or J’onn.”_

 

_“You do. I can prove it.” He reached for the pictures on his pocket, and handed her one of them. “That’s you and Alex, when you were kids.”_

 

_She looked at the picture intently, with a frown on her face. He decided to sit beside her._

 

_“That does look like me.”_

 

_“It’s you.” He handed her another one. “These are your friends. Barry, Cisco, Sara, Oliver. And many more.”_

 

_“What am I wearing?” Her voice showed how confused she was. “That’s my family’s coat of arms.”_

 

_“That’s your suit. Kinda hard to explain without confusing you more.” Mon-El’s hands started to sweat. There was only one picture left. The one where it was clear that they were in love. “There’s another picture.”_

 

_Kara took it from him, but didn’t look his way. She didn’t react for what felt like eternity. Her gaze was fixed on only one part of it. And he knew why. That day, they’d wanted to take a picture with the whole gang, but the booth had been too small to fit them all in. So Kara had decided to sit on Mon-El’s lap, and he had the biggest grin on his face. By the time they snapped the picture, one of her hands was on his cheek, grinning along with him, and neither of them looked at the camera. They were looking into each other’s eyes. Alex had complained, but Kara said it was perfect, and kept it framed on her apartment._

 

_He missed those times a lot._

 

_Kara cleared her throat, and finally looked at him. Her eyes were shining with tears. “H-How? What is this? That’s Mon-El.”_

 

_“It’s me, Kara.” He was trying really hard to keep his voice calm. “And that’s your sister, Alex. And there’s Winn, J’onn and James. They all want you to be okay.”_

 

_“What about you?”_

 

_“Me?”_

 

_“Who— who am I to you? What are we?”_

 

_His breath got caught up in his throat. He didn’t know how to respond. He couldn’t tell her he was in love with her. When she woke up, she would be mad._

 

_“You’re— we’re friends.” At least that’s what he hoped. “I care about you a lot.”_

 

_She searched his face, apparently evaluating his answer. He tried his best to not show his emotions, even though his heart was slamming into his ribcage._

 

_“Okay.” Kara nodded slightly. “I’ve seen you before. When I was sleeping.”_

 

_Mon-El hadn’t expected that. Maybe it would be easier for her to believe him, after all. He was doing good. She just needed a little push in the right direction._

 

_“You saw me in your dreams?”_

 

_“More like a nightmare, I think.” Her eyes flashed hurt. “We were on a strange place, wearing strange clothes. You were about to tell me something important. But then a woman called your name, and you ran to her. You kissed her. She was your wife. I felt horrible. I had never felt a pain like that in my entire life.”_

 

_The good feeling he’d had about waking her up faded instantly. Dread and coldness filled his chest, as he remembered how much of a jerk he had been that night. He was still mad at himself for it. He should’ve warned her first, should’ve told her the truth. But he didn’t. Instead, he kissed Imra with no explanation at all. And he saw on her face the utter heartbreak that action had caused her._

 

_Mon-El of Daxam, even after more than seven years of change, had hurt Kara Zor-El just hours after reuniting with her._

 

_“So?” Kara snapped him out of his thoughts. “Do you know anything about that?”_

 

_Again, he found himself with no idea how to answer. He didn’t want to hurt her more than he already had. But she already knew the truth in real life. There was no reason to lie. He’d already lied, or avoided telling her, about the nature of his marriage._

 

_“I’m sorry, Kara.” Those were the only words that got out of his mouth._

 

_She let out a dry laugh, eyes full of anger. “Do you really expect me to believe you? Those pictures could’ve easily been made. You must be a mind controller, getting into my dreams and trying to dissuade me from marrying Mon-El. I don’t have a sister. I’ve never met anyone in those pictures. Also, I don’t think Mon-El would marry someone else knowing it would break my heart.”_

 

_Her words stung deeply in his heart. Oh, if she only knew._

 

_“I won’t call anyone to arrest you. Just get out of my mind, and stop meddling in my life. I don’t want to see you ever again. This is the last warning I’m giving you as just Kara Zor-El. Because you don’t want to find out what’s going to happen if you come back when I’m the princess of Daxam.”_

 

_He’d thought she’d been willing to believe him, but apparently she had just been playing along. They were back to square one. But he knew something had changed: even though her voice was cold and confident, he knew she was doubting. She didn’t want to grasp reality. He got up, and nodded. “I’ll leave you alone. I’ll never meddle in your life again.”_

 

_Of course, that wasn’t true. He knew the castle like the palm of his hand. He was going to hide, until an inevitable moment of doubt presented itself. It would happen, sooner or later. And he would be there to tell her that indeed, it was all an illusion._

 

_He left her room, taking adeep breath. Her words echoed in his mind, making him feel more guilty than he’d felt before._

 

_But he couldn’t focus on that. He just had to wait for her to wake up._

 

_“Brainy, there’s been a complication, but don’t worry. Tell Alex that Kara is going to wake up soon.”_

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Kara closed her eyes when the stranger left her room, completely overwhelmed._

 

_Who the hell would create a whole life for her, just to make her believe the one she was living wasn’t real? It was just ridiculous. As if she would ever believe them._

 

_She had to give it to him, the pictures actually looked real. Especially one where she was looking into Mon-El’s eyes. But when the stranger hesitated to tell her what they were, she knew there was no way he was telling the truth. Mon-El wouldn’t have said they were just friends, especially not with a picture like that. And the nightmare she’d had? The stranger did a good job of getting into her head, but she couldn’t believe, or imagine, that Mon-El would marry someone else._

 

_Also, not that she didn’t want a sister, but she didn’t have one. That was crazy._

 

_So she thought what the stranger said were lies. Absolutely._

 

_Maybe she should’ve had him arrested. But he had Mon-El’s face, and that was her weak spot. She just hoped he was a guy of his word, and would follow through with his promise of not meddling into her life again._

 

_But as she was lost in her thoughts, a sudden feeling hit her. Love for a sister. At least that was what her mind was telling her. That she loved her sister. That her sister loved her too._

 

_Kara shook her head. No. She didn’t have a sister. Those thoughts were stupid._

 

_Someone knocked on her door, for the millionth time that die, and she sighed._

 

_“Kara! It’s Kal! We’re ready to take you to the ball!”_

 

_Oh, Rao. The ball. Her father and Kal-El were going to take her to the ballroom and she’d been entertaining a situation that wasn’t even possible._

 

_“Coming.” She raced to the door, grateful that she had been ready early._

 

_When she opened the door, her dad was there, along with Kal-El._

 

_“You look beautiful, my daughter.” Her father smiled. “I heard you aren’t exactly unpleased with this.”_

 

_“Dad, I—“_

 

_“It’s okay. We can talk about it later if you want.”_

 

_“Hey, Kara!” Kal waved to get her attention. “How do I look?”_

 

_She couldn’t help the grin that formed on her face. “You look very handsome, son. You’re a big boy now.”_

 

_Kal smiled at her, his adorable dimples showing. Her dad interrupted them with a cough._

 

_“Come on, kids. It’s time.”_

 

_Kara walked beside them, hands shaking and sweating. She hadn’t seen Mon-El since early in the morning, when she left his room. It was making her anxious._

 

_And it was their first official ball as a couple. She tried hard not to think about the people who didn’t approve of their union. Hopefully, nothing would go wrong._

 

_Before she knew it, they were in front of the huge doors, waiting for the announcement._

 

_“And now, presenting Lady Kara Zor-El of Krypton, future Princess of Daxam.”_

 

_Her father and cousin led her inside, as people applauded and focused their eyes on her. She glanced around almost frantically, until her eyes landed on Mon-El. He gave her a warm, reassuring smile, making her shoulders relax a little bit._

 

_She joined him beside his parents’ thrones, and surprisingly, the Queen wasn’t there. Just the King. It was odd, but she thought nothing of it._

 

_“The Prince and Lady Kara will share a dance, followed by a speech regarding their union.”_

 

_What?! She didn’t know anything about a speech!_

 

_“Hey.” Mon-El whispered softly. “Don’t worry. I’ll do most of the talking. And whatever happens, I’m right here beside you.”_

 

_“Okay.”_

 

_The music started playing, and he held his hand out to her. “Let’s dance away, love.”_

 

_Rao, she loved that man. They danced slowly, swirling around the room, both with huge grins on their faces._

 

_But Kara felt her heart drop when she heard voices inside her head._

 

 

_(“We used to dance a lot on Daxam.”_

 

_“Yeah, we danced on Krypton too.”)_

 

 

_Where had that come from?_

 

_“Kara? Are you okay?” Mon-El frowned._

 

_“I’m okay. I—“ She shook her head slightly. “I love you.”_

 

_“I love you too.”_

 

 

_(“I love you. I should’ve said it before.”_

 

_“I love you.”)_

 

 

 

_Those voices were hers and Mon-El’s. But she’d never said that. Was that guy tampering with her mind again?_

 

_Or maybe he was right, and everything was an illusion._

 

_The song came to an end and Mon-El held her hand, preparing to talk as the applauses died down._

 

_“I greet you all and appreciate your presence here. First and foremost, I want to talk about love. For many years, Daxam and Krypton have been at odds, as we all know. But amidst all of that, a Daxamite fell in love with a Kryptonian. They worked their differences together, and she turned him into a better person.”_

 

 

_(“Mon-El and I— we didn’t understand each other. But we found a connection.”)_

 

 

_Her own voice was playing in her head. She couldn’t breathe. She tried to focus on Mon-El again._

 

_“That person is me. Kara Zor-El made me want to change for the better. I became a better man because of her. When I was told that our marriage would unite our planets, I knew it would absolutely work. Because I love her, and she loves me. Love is strong enough to break through any barrier. Love bonds us all together, and it will be the key to a perfect union. My fellow Daxamites and Kryptonians, I ask you to raise a glass to our future, which is looking very bright.”_

 

_“To the future!” People cheered loudly, despite a handful of disgusted faces._

 

_“That was beautiful, Mon. You’re an amazing leader.” She kissed his cheek._

 

_“You are too, you know. Babe, you’re the most amazing person I’ve ever met.”_

 

_“We’re being cheesy, aren’t we?”_

 

_“Can you blame us? We’re finally together.”_

 

_“You’re right. I’m very happy about that.”_

 

_She suddenly got a pounding headache._

 

 

_(“And if I don’t have Supergirl, what do I have?”_

 

_“You got me.”)_

 

 

_The voices again. There was someone else. In the back of her mind, she knew who it was. Her sister, Alex._

 

_“Kara, what’s wrong?”_

 

_“Mon-El, I’m not feeling—“_

 

_Screams filled the room, as a group of masked people entered. Before anyone knew it, a gun was pointed at Kara. She braced herself, not knowing what would happen. But nothing came. When the gun was fired, someone stepped in front of her._

 

_Mon-El._

 

_“No! No!” He fell to the floor, eyes wide and blood already soaking his chest. She fell to her knees, holding him on her lap._

 

_“Mon-El, please, no.” Her voice broke. “Don’t leave me, okay?”_

 

_Everything was in absolute chaos, but her attention was solely focused on him. She didn’t even hear her family calling her name, trying to reach her. She didn’t notice how the Queen had appeared out of nowhere, and was yelling at the gunman because he killed her son instead of Kara._

 

_Mon-El raised a hand to caress her cheek with the little strength he had left. “Remember I love you.” His eyes were closing slowly._

 

_“Mon-El, stay. Please. Don’t close your eyes. You’ll be okay, we’ll build a new future together, just like we wanted.”_

 

_“It’s okay.” With that, he took a deep breath, and his eyes closed completely. He didn’t exhale._

 

_The love of her life was dead._

 

_“NOOOOOOOO!” She yelled at the top of her lungs. She lost him. And it felt like it wasn’t the first time. It also hurt like hell._

 

_“Kara...” The guy who looked like Mon-El was there again._

 

_It couldn’t be real. She had to be dreaming. He couldn’t be dead. He wasn’t dead. She had to get out. She had to—_

 

_“Tell me—” She choked on her sobs. “Tell me this isn’t happening. I believe you.”_

 

_“It’s not happening. I promise. Wake up, Kara. I’m not dead.”_

 

_It had to be true. Mon-El wasn’t dead. It was a dream. She closed her eyes eyes, still holding her love, and believed._

 

_Her will to convince herself that none of it was real worked. Kara’s life flashed in front of her eyes. Krypton’s destruction. Earth. Her family. Her friends. Supergirl. Mon-El. That was her reality._

 

 _She felt herself wake up as her ideal world crumpled around her._  

 


	5. Chapter 5

Kara opened her eyes and instantly sat up, looking at her hands, that had been stained with the blood of her fiancé.

 

Except that it hadn’t happened. She had been dreaming. She felt the hot burn of tears in her eyes as she looked away from her hands and stared at the wall in front of her.

 

“Kara?” Alex spoke her name, softly, as if she was talking to a wounded animal.

 

Oh, she’d denied many times that she had a sister. She’d been so wrong.

 

When she glanced to her right, her breathing became irregular, and tears started falling freely from her eyes. Mon-El was there, staring at her with concern.

 

Mon-El, the man she loved so deeply that her heart’s biggest desire was being with him. Mon-El, the prince who had loved her and cherished her. Mon-El, who was going to marry her. They were going to be happy. But he sacrificed his life for her.

 

And then she woke up.

 

She felt the room close around her, and it became even more difficult for her to breathe. Her heart pounded in her ears, as she scrambled to get up and leave. She couldn’t be there. She had to go.

 

“Kara! Stop!”

 

No, she couldn’t stop. She had to leave. Everything was spinning around her, but she still fled in super speed, leaving a wake of concerned people on her path.

 

The only safe place she could think of was her apartment. In a second she was there, sitting on the floor and burying her face in her hands. She tried to calm her rapid heartbeat by taking deep breaths. She hadn’t panicked like that since—

 

Rao, all of her thoughts led to Mon-El. She couldn’t see him again. She knew she couldn’t look him in the eye after everything that had happened.

 

He saw it all. Her ideal life. He knew that she wanted to be with him, which meant her efforts to hide her feelings were completely ruined because of the Black Mercy.

 

She remembered when she dreamed about Mon-El kissing his wife. But then he was there as she woke up, and he held her in his arms and told her it was okay.

 

No, no. That was all inside her head. Mon-El, in the cruel reality, had kissed his wife. It wasn’t a nightmare, and he wasn’t there to comfort her afterwards.

 

There was no way she could see him everyday and work beside him, not when she’d just lost him all over again. An idea started to form on her head, one that would make both of their lives easier.

 

She could go to Metropolis. Clark and his friend Bruce were starting to recruit a team, and they’d already offered her a place. She hadn’t accepted before because it required her to be in Metropolis, but she was ready to go. And it wasn’t like she was going to abandon National City. Never. She could be there in the blink of an eye if something happened. And maybe with her new teammates, she would defeat Reign more easily.

 

It was settled. She just had to tell Alex.

 

There was a knock on the door, so that meant she would leave very soon. Because it was her sister.

 

Kara got up from the floor just as Alex let herself in.

 

“Thank God you’re here.” Alex rushed to her side and hugged her. She just let herself be held, because she didn’t even have the strength to hug back. She didn’t even have the strength to talk.

 

Her sister pulled back. “Hey. I know this is hard, but we’re all here for you, okay?”

 

Her heart sank, and she sighed, preparing to speak. “No. You guys don’t understand.” Her voice came out hoarse.

 

Alex looked like she was going to lose her patience. “Kara, we’ve been over this. Don’t shut yourself off again.”

 

“You don’t understand. To you, I was living in an illusion, but for me it was real. I lived on Krypton, with my parents, with Kal-El. I was on the Science Guild, just like I wanted. I was a diplomat. I had Mon-El.” Her vision became blurred. “Tell me, how long has it been?”

 

“One day.”

 

She sobbed without wanting to. “God, just one day. I’ve lived a whole life in one day.How do you expect me to be okay?”

 

“I don’t expect you to be okay, Kara. I just don’t want you to isolate yourself.”

 

“I’m not going to do that.” She took a deep breath. “I’m going to Metropolis.”

 

Alex’s eyebrows shot up to her hairline. “What?!”

 

“I can’t be here, Alex. I can’t be near him. Not after what just happened. I’m going to accept Bruce’s offer to join the new team.”

 

“You’re running away!”

 

“That’s not—“

 

“It is! You’re fleeing because you don’t want to face your problems.”

 

“Are you kidding me?” Kara felt anger building up inside of her. “All I do is face my problems, and look how that has turned out. You think I like feeling empty and miserable all the time? I don’t, Alex, I’m tired of it. Just when I was trying to come to terms with everything, this happened. I dreamed that I had him, and then I lost him. Again, Alex! He died in my arms because he saved me! God, I—“ She squeezed her eyes shut and saw him on the floor, with blood on his chest. “That completely shattered me. I can’t see him. Alex, I’m not going to abandon you, or the city. I just need to be away for a while.”

 

Alex gave her a sad, but understanding look. “Okay. Okay. I get it. I’m so sorry, Kara.”

 

She sniffled. “It’s not your fault.”

 

“When are you planning on leaving?”

 

“As soon as I told you.”

 

“Are you going to say goodbye at the DEO?”

 

“Just tell them I’ll be back in a few weeks. That’s what I hope.”

 

“What about Mon-El?”

 

Her heart dropped. “What about him?”

 

Alex winced. “He may not be here when you come back.”

 

It was true. Mon-El had long since formed a life away from her and the 21st century. He belonged a thousand years into the future. She wasn’t going to see him again. And maybe it was for the best. But she couldn’t help the pain she felt when she imagined him on his ship, leaving her love and hope behind as he traveled to the 31st century.

 

For the millionth time that day, she felt the urge to cry. She had to say goodbye to him, somehow.

 

He would always be the love of her life, after all.

 

“Can you give him something for me?”

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Mon-El paced around the DEO, trying to calm down, but to no avail.

 

It had been hours since Kara woke up and left, and Alex followed her. He wanted to know how Kara was doing. He knew she probably was heartbroken, but he wanted to see her. He wanted to comfort her, if she let him.

 

He’d seen her arriving at the ball, nervously holding Kal-El’s hand and her father’s arm. She’d looked absolutely beautiful. Then she saw Mon-El (the one on her illusion, that is) and her face completely lit up with a smile. Rao, she had the most amazing smile he had ever seen. Then, when she danced, she looked a little bit distracted. But after that the prince gave a speech, and she only had eyes for him. She looked at his counterpart like he was her world.

 

It broke his heart even further.

 

But then his counterpart took a bullet for Kara, and Mon-El witnessed how her soul left her body. Her world had completely stopped. He ran to her amidst the chaos, as she begged her fiancé to stay alive. But he died in her arms.

 

Rao, he hadn’t wanted her to wake up like that. She probably had already gotten over him, the last thing she needed was to lose him again.

 

He woke up before her, and when she woke up, she didn’t even talk. She looked at her hands, as if expecting to see blood. She didn’t seem to hear when Alex called her name. His breath got caught in his throat when she looked at him. She had tears in her eyes, and she immediately glanced away. She was having a panic attack, and she flew away.

 

And he hadn’t heard from her ever since.

 

To his surprise, Alex had just walked in, looking everything but okay. He ran to her.

 

“Alex! Where’s Kara? Is she okay?”

 

Alex gave him a sad smile. “Yeah. Um, can we talk in private?”

 

“Yes, of course.”

 

She led him to an empty room, as fear settled on his chest. Obviously, something serious had happened. He just hoped Kara hadn’t been harmed or anything like that.

 

“Alex? What is it?”

 

“Mon-El, I know I’ve been pretty harsh towards you, and I’m sorry. I know it wasn’t your fault that Kara had to go through this.”

 

So she didn’t hate him, like he’d thought. That was good. Still, she didn’t need to apologize.

 

“It’s okay. I get it. I’ve been mad at myself too.”

 

“No, Mon-El, I—“ She sighed. “Kara left.”

 

He felt the air leaving his lungs. “What do you mean?”

 

“She, uh, she’s very heartbroken, because of what happened. She didn’t want to see you. So she left to Metropolis, and she’s gonna be there for a while.”

 

Kara didn’t want to see him. He should’ve known. It was his fault.

 

He placed his hands on his hips and stared at the ceiling, trying to hold back tears. “I— thank you for telling me, Alex.”

 

“I’m sorry, Mon-El.”

 

“Don’t be.”

 

“Take this.” She handed him a folded paper. “She wanted me to give it to you.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

“I’ll leave you to it.”

 

As soon as Alex closed the door behind her, he let himself fall in one of the chairs, with a few tears streaming down his cheeks. She left, and he never got to tell her the truth. He never got to tell her about his feelings. It was too late.

 

He fidgeted with the paper, wondering whether to read it or not. Selfishly, he didn’t want to go through more pain. But he had to know what Kara wrote. And she’d suffered too, maybe even more than he had.

 

He opened it and braced himself to read it.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

_**Mon-El,  
** _

__

_**I don’t even know where to start. There’s so much going through my head right now.** _

__

_**I guess I’ll just start with the beginning.** _

__

_**When I found you on that pod, I felt very hopeful. I thought I had found another Kryptonian, one that could remember Krypton, just like me, and that I could under my wing. Then you woke up, and I found out you were from Daxam. I let my prejudice get the best of me, and I ruthlessly judged you, without even trying to get to know you better. Even after I apologized, I still treated you badly. I wanted you to do as I said, as if I was your superior. I barely even let you touch anything before I admonished you for it.** _

__

_**God, I’m so sorry, Mon-El.** _

__

_**Even though I did that, you still became my friend. You had such a golden heart. I remember when you went to Thanksgiving dinner at my place. Eliza immediately knew you liked me, even though I refused to even entertain the idea. But when I asked you if you did, you denied it. I get why you didn’t tell me. You were afraid that I would reject you.** _

__

_**Imagine my surprise when you kissed me at the medbay. My heart was going to burst out of my chest. I’d never felt so many things at once. So when you woke up, I asked you about it, and you said you didn’t remember. Again, I get why you did that.** _

__

_**When you told me the truth, I was so shocked. You really liked me. You cared about me. You gave me a beautiful speech. I know I let you go and I didn’t say anything, but I was frozen. I was so afraid of putting myself out there that I broke your heart.** _

__

_**But Alex told me that maybe you were worth the shot. And Rao, she was so right. You were worth it. You were worth a million shots.** _

__

_**Our first night together will always be one of my most cherished memories. It was amazing. That was the beginning of the most beautiful experience in my life. I’d never felt so many feelings. Putting it in your words, I didn’t know there were so many feelings to be had.** _

__

_**I loved you even then, Mon-El.** _

__

_**You made me feel at home. You made so happy. I shouldn’t have broken up with you when I discovered you were the Prince of Daxam. I went back to my prejudice and broke up with you, even though I knew you were sorry, even though you told me you loved me. Thank Rao I realized I was wrong.** _

__

_**When you agreed to go with your mom so that she wouldn’t hurt me, I was so desperate. It felt like my heart was being ripped out. I begged J’onn to save you, I told him I couldn’t lose you. And I did get you back, without knowing that I would lose you forever in just a matter of days.** _

__

_**My last days with you were beautiful, but it hurts to think about them. I can still see the look on your face when you told me to press the button. You were helpless. And so was I. My heart had been ripped out.** _

__

_**I should’ve told you that I loved you way before. I should’ve told you every single day.** _

__

_**There’s so many things I wish I could’ve done to save you. There’s so many things I regret. If I could go back in time and change what I did, believe me, I would.** _

__

_**You were my everything, so when you left, I lost myself. I didn’t know who I was. I drowned myself in depression and self-loathing.** _

__

_**The first few weeks were the worst. I couldn’t even go to the loft. I stayed at the DEO all day and all night, and to this point, nobody knows I did that. Maybe J’onn knew, but he never said anything. I saw you on every corner, on every crowd. I thought you were dead, that I killed you, and you don’t know how much that destroyed, or still destroys me. But I swore that for me, you would live forever. I would have you in my heart for all eternity.** _

__

_**I didn’t get better through the months. In fact, if you ask anyone else, they’ll say I got worse. I barely slept, barely ate. I just focused on being Supergirl, and that was it. I didn’t go out with our friends anymore. I completely buried my humanity, for better or worse.** _

__

_**A few weeks before I saw you again, I realized you wouldn’t want me to live like that. You would’ve wanted me to wake up. The last thing I wanted was to disappoint you, so I opened myself a little bit. I started going out, though I was still weary. I still hadn’t fully embraced my humanity.** _

__

_**But then you came back. Rao, I felt so happy, at least for a while. It felt like my heart returned to my chest. I didn’t even care about how you were there, I just knew that I loved you and that I would never let you out of my sight again.** _

__

_**As everything in my life, it wasn’t what I thought. You were different, very different. I didn’t know if it was really you. That’s why I poured my heart out when you were in that cell. I’m sorry, it probably was uncalled for. That whole day was so confusing for me. But when we were at the balcony, and you laughed with me, I thought “this is it. We’re going home together”. Obviously, that didn’t happen either.** _

__

_**When you kissed her, every hope I had shattered instantly. I suddenly felt as low as I did the day after you left. All I wanted was to fly out of that balcony and into oblivion, but I couldn’t. I had to stay there and put on a brave face.** _

__

_**Funny, I had tried to open myself up, and on that moment I closed off instantly.** _

__

_**At Barry and Iris’ wedding, all I imagined was you being there with me, like I thought you would be when they first invited me to their wedding. I sang “Running Home to You”, and as you may guess, I thought about you. There was one part that really got to me on the song. It said “I am meant to be wherever you are next to me”. It was true for me, because you were my happiness.** _

__

_**You were right, I have been trying to avoid you this whole time. I just didn’t want to make it more difficult than it already was. I didn’t want you to feel guilty for something that you could not control.** _

__

_**I battled with Reign when I was at one of the lowest points in my life. I was weak and distracted, and I’m still angry at myself for it. I should’ve been ready. By the way, thank you for doing everything in your power to help me wake up. You truly are a good friend. That talk you gave me after Leslie died really uplifted me, and I thank you for that.** _

__

_**Wow, I’ve written a lot of stuff on this paper.** _

__

_**I don’t really want to write about what happened while I was under the Black Mercy. You were there, you know everything. I was so happy, with Kal-El, with you. Then lost you all over again. I saw you sacrifice your life for mine. That’s my biggest nightmare. And I’m back to square one. I feel lost again.** _

__

_**But I’m tired of feeling like this. I want to be better. So I accepted Clark’s offer to join his new team, and I’m going to Metropolis. Not for too long, I hope. I’ll just take some time to rewind and heal. I have to let go of you.** _

__

_**However, you may not be here when I come back. I know you have to go back to your time. That’s the reason I wrote this letter. To say goodbye.** _

__

_**You deserve much better than just a letter, so I hope you can forgive me for not being there in person. Here it goes:** _

__

_**I’m so, so glad that you’re okay. I’m so glad that you found happiness. You have to know that I’ll always want you to be happy, and to have your heart’s desires. I’m proud of you, for everything you have done. I know you will succeed on everything you put your mind into.** _

__

_**You are so special. They’re so lucky to have such an amazing hero in the future, a man full of valor. You are a light, for everyone that is around you. You fill the atmosphere with warmth and serenity.** _

__

_**Mon-El, there’s not enough words to describe how grateful I am that you were part of my life. I’ll never forget you, and I hope that you don’t forget me.** _

__

_**You will always be the best thing that ever happened to me.** _

__

_**Maybe one day we’ll meet again, and we’ll be able to be good friends (and also superhero partners).** _

__

_**Until then, farewell.** _

__

__

_**Kara Zor-El.** _

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Mon-El wanted to scream. He wanted to break everything in his path, out of frustration. Kara was gone. She left. And he couldn’t go after her. All he could do was stare at the heartbreaking letter she’d written for him, and cry over his lost love. She made a decision, and he had to respect it.

 

Things would’ve been different if he’d told her about his arranged marriage. She wouldn’t have thought he stopped loving her, at least. But it was too late. He’d lost his chance to be in her life, in any kind of way. She’d suffered and gone through hell because of him. He would never forgive himself for it.

 

Kara said so many wonderful things about him, things that he’d never thought about himself. She said he was a light, and that was exactly what he thought about her. She had always been his light.

 

It was kind of sad that she really thought he was happy. Because Rao knew he was not. He settled, but the heartache always remained on his chest. His happiness was Kara, and he’d lost her. It hurt him a lot that she believed he had just moved on.

 

Maybe if he’d told her the truth, she wouldn’t have believed that.

 

He thought that he was going to stay in the 21st century with Kara, but he really hadn’t thought it through. If he ended his arranged marriage, the alliance would suffer. There would be an intergalactic war. He couldn’t be selfish, he had to put the world first. He had to go to the 31st century, where he had only been content. But not happy.

He didn’t know when they were leaving. Probably when that Worldkiller Imra talked about was defeated. But he knew that he wouldn’t be able to talk to Kara again, at least not a deep, long conversation.

 

They weren’t going to be together again.

 

And it broke his heart into a thousand pieces.

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

It had been more than a week since Mon-El read the letter. Since Kara had left.

 

He couldn’t stop reading it, and he couldn’t stop his pain. Kara had really poured her heart and soul into that paper, she let out everything she’d been holding back since he appeared in her life again. And grife, he hated that he didn’t put enough attention on how broken she was. Sure, Kara Zor-El was a master at hiding her feelings, but anyone who knew her and paid enough attention could’ve noticed her sadness. But he didn’t, he just let himself think she was okay.

She was still in love with him. On an ideal world, after reading the letter, he would’ve gone after her and confessed that he had never stopped loving her. Alas, he couldn’t do it. She wanted to get over him, to heal. Also, he had to go back to the 31st century after the mission was finished.

 

Mon-El made peace with Imra, but he made it clear that they had to find another way to keep the alliance, because there was no way that he would stay married to her.

 

He was staying at the DEO again, since he didn’t want to spend too much time on the Legion ship. Alex was a little less sad than he was, because she actually talked to Kara and could see her on video calls. She never told him anything about her. Maybe Kara had asked her not to. It stung a little.

 

“Hey, Mon-El.”

 

Alex had joined him on the balcony, staring out at the city with him.

 

“Oh, hey.” He gave her a halfhearted smile.

 

“Thank you for helping us. With the superhero-ing and all of that.”

 

“You don’t have to thank me. I do it gladly.”

 

Alex sighed when he answered, with such a void voice. He couldn’t help it, everything had become dull and grey since Kara had left. He felt like there was a constant emptiness on his chest.

 

“I’m sorry, Mon-El.”

 

“Don’t be.” He swallowed the knot on his throat. “Just— is she okay?”

 

“She’s... getting better.”

 

“Great. That’s all I want for her.”

 

“It’s not easy for her, you know. She’s trying very hard.”

 

Oh, his beautiful Kara. When would she stop hurting because of him?

 

“I know.” His eyes burned. “I wish I could just take her pain away.”

 

“Me too.”

 

They stood beside each other, looking at the sky, and wondering if they would get the person they loved the most back.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Two more weeks and Kara hadn’t even visited.

 

Mon-El grew closer to Alex, and they often went out to grab coffee or lunch. Their bond was stronger than the one they had before he left Earth. It felt refreshing and comforting.

Winn was also a huge support. He always had an idea to distract him and make him feel relaxed for a while.

 

Still, his thoughts always wandered back to Kara. It wasn’t possible for him to stop thinking about her. He gave up fighting against it, he would just have to live with her presence on his mind.

 

But then, something happened.

 

“Mon-El, wake up!” A loud voice made its way to his ears, making him open his eyes.

 

“Huh? What’s going on? I’m up.”

 

“It’s Kara! Hurry!” The voice was Winn’s. He jumped off the bed, expectation running through him.

 

“Come with me! We have to show you.”

 

As they ran to the control room, Mon-El felt his heart accelerate. What if she was there?

But she wasn’t. Instead, there was footage from a news channel on every screen, with the headline ‘Supergirl and her friends end the threat of the Worldkillers’.

 

“Alex?” He asked, moving to stand beside her. “What’s that?”

 

“Kara came here with her team. She defeated Reign, Purity, and the Worldkiller that Imra told you about, Pestilence. All of them are gone, and it happened overnight. She didn’t tell me she was here.” Alex sounded devastated on the last sentence.

 

The footage showed Supergirl, Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman and a few others that he didn’t know fighting the three Worldkillers. Then they showed a video of when it was over, and Kara, sweaty and out of breath, hugged her cousin.

 

“Wow, that’s—“ He couldn’t even speak. And then he remembered about the mission. It was over. “That means I have to go back.”

 

His friends turned to him, wide eyed. “No.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Mon-El, you said that the war in the future started because of Pestilence.” Winn spoke steadily. He’d told them everything about the mission, the marriage, and what happened in the future. “But she’s been defeated. What if the damage is undone?”

 

His heart did a flip. Maybe Winn was right, maybe the future had been fixed. He didn’t want to get his hopes up, but Rao, he couldn’t help the happiness that made its way to his chest.

 

“Yeah, we’re not letting you go anytime soon.” Alex bumped his shoulder.

 

“You guys are right.” He grinned genuinely. “I need to talk to Brainiac. I’ll be right back.”

 

“We’ll be here when you come back. Don’t take too long.”

 

Mon-El flew to where the Legion ship was hidden, nervous. There was a chance that he could stay where he belonged. But there was also a chance that he couldn’t, and the uncertainty was overwhelming.

 

He made his way in, taking deep breaths. He ran into Imra and Brainy immediately.

 

“Mon-El! We were just about to go see you.” Imra smiled at him, wary. She knew it wasn’t easy for him to be around her.

 

“I guess you guys found out about what happened last night.” He crossed his arms over his chest to keep from anxiously fidgeting.

 

“Yes. And we have great news.” His ex wife turned to Brainiac. “Brainy, tell him.”

 

“Given to the fact that Supergirl defeated all three Worldkillers, there is a 99.99% percent chance that the intergalactic war in the 31st century will not happen. This data also gives the conclusion that the marriage between you and Imra does not exist.”

 

Oh, Gods. It was so, so much better than he had imagined. He wanted to jump like a little kid. He wanted to shout from the rooftops. It was hard to remember the last time he had felt such an immense amount of joy.

 

A huge grin formed on his face, and his eyes sparkled. “Thank you, Brainy! Thank you!”

 

“We’ll leave shortly. I’m sorry for everything, Mon-El.” Imra looked at him apologetically.

 

He nodded. “It’s okay. You’re forgiven. Now we can both live the lives we wanted.”

 

She smiled. “Yeah, we can. Garth and my sister are waiting for me.”

 

“I’m glad, Imra. I wish you the best.”

 

“Me too, Mon-El. Goodbye.”

 

“Goodbye. Farewell, Brainy.”

 

“Farewell.”

 

He flew to the DEO again, and his cheeks hurt from smiling. He was free, finally. He could do whatever he wanted with his life, in the 21st century, with his friends and family.

 

“Guys! Guys! I’m back!”

 

His two best friends looked at him, a smile forming on their lips upon seeing his face.

 

“We were right?!”

 

“Yes! Yes, I’m staying!” He picked them both up in his arms, laughing.

 

“Oh my God! That’s such great news.” Alex beamed. “Now put me down.”

 

“I’m really staying.” He put them down, still grinning. “I can’t believe it.”

 

“Oh, we can.” Winn patted his shoulder. “I’m sure Alex would’ve threatened them if they wanted to make you leave.”

 

“Yeah, I was so ready for that. I had already made someone bring me that alien rifle we have stored.”

 

Mon-El laughed. “Thank you, guys. I don’t know what I would do without you.”

 

Suddenly, an alarm went off on Winn’s computer, signaling a crime.

 

“You up for the job?” Alex playfully raised an eyebrow at him.

 

“Always.”

 

He flew up, up, and away, feeling good. The smile hadn’t left his face.

 

Maybe, just maybe, he was finally going to be okay.

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

It wasn’t as easy as she thought.

 

Kara had been foolish enough to think that as soon as she left, she would stop having Mon-El on her mind. Well, obviously, it wasn’t like that at all. If anything, Mon-El still occupied her mind for most of the day, and it was damn near impossible to get him out.

Her dreams were still about him, about loving him and waking up next to him. So she stopped sleeping altogether, careful not to make her friends notice.

 

However, it didn’t mean that she wasn’t getting better. At least she was learning how to live with it. She wasn’t all sadness all the time. She actually found ways to distract herself.

Diana had become her therapist. Sure, she was still closed off and bottled her feelings inside, but with the Amazon, she found a way to let it out. She talked to her about the Black Mercy and her ideal life with Mon-El and her family on Krypton, and Diana listened, while also giving her advice.

 

Seeing Clark for the first time after waking up from the illusion had been heartbreaking. He wasn’t the little boy in her dreams, instead he was a grown man who had lived without her, who didn’t need her. She sobbed into his arms and he comforted her, while she told him everything. She’d seen the guilt and sadness on his eyes, but neither of them could do anything, neither of them could go back in time and change things.

 

She talked about the Black Mercy, but never about Mon-El, or her feelings for him. Nobody had gotten her to open up about it. That was— she couldn’t. She couldn’t talk about him. Her feelings for him were locked inside her heart. Her secret burden.

She’d told Alex to abstain from telling Mon-El about her. She didn’t want him to feel guilt or pity. All she wanted was for him to be okay, even though she wasn’t.

 

Three weeks without being on National City and it was already driving her crazy. She missed her friends and family. She missed Mon-El, even though that was exactly what she didn’t want. She missed his smile, his soothing talks, all of him. She’d defeated the three Worldkillers with her team, the Justice League, but she didn’t even have the strength to visit the DEO, or Alex. She was exhausted from the fight, and didn’t want to run into him. Not after saying goodbye through that heartfelt letter.

 

Her phone rang while she was laying down on her bed in the Hall of Justice. It was her sister. Oh, Rao, she probably was mad at her for not saying she was going to be in National City.

 

“Hello?”

 

“You were here yesterday. I just found out.” From the tone of her voice, mad was an understatement.

 

“I’m sorry, Alex. It was unexpected, Bruce found the location of the Worldkillers’ fortress so we tracked them down and the fight started. We spent hours fighting them. I was tired and I didn’t think of visiting you. I’m sorry.”

 

“Hm. Alright.” Alex sighed. “How are you doing?”

 

“I’m fine, I just felt a little sore from the fight, but it’s gone now.”

 

“No, Kara. How are you?”

 

Kara took a deep breath. “I don’t know. I’m making progress.”

 

Her sister was silent for a few seconds. “He misses you. A lot.”

 

She squeezed her eyes shut, heart racing. “I miss him too.”

 

“Kara, there’s a chance that he’s leaving today.”

 

She knew that he had to leave one day. She knew it, and she had already said goodbye with the letter. And yet she couldn’t grasp the idea of him being gone. It made her lungs run out of breath.

 

“W-What?”

 

“He just left to talk to Imra and Brainiac. We don’t know what news he will have when he comes back.” She could hear Alex shuffling. “I think you should talk to him, Kara. He probably has a few things to tell you.”

 

“I don’t— I mean—“

 

“You miss him, you just told me that. And he misses you too. And if he’s leaving today, you’ll regret not giving him a proper goodbye. So think about that, little sister. I have to go.”

 

“O-Okay. B-Bye.”

 

It was a good thing that she’d been on her bed, because her phone slipped out of her hand and onto the mattress. Fear crept its way to her chest. He was leaving. Suddenly, the letter she’d written him felt meaningless, unfair. Because as she said before, he deserved more than a piece of paper. He deserved a proper goodbye. But she didn’t know if she could handle watching him leave again, it was too much. She’d lost him too many times already.

Alex’s words resonated on her mind. She would regret not seeing him one last time. And what was that about him telling her a few things? Maybe it was important, maybe she had to find out. She had to see him again.

 

And yet, she didn’t move. What if seeing him again led to more heartbreak? She was so done with being hurt, she didn’t want to experience it all over again. But hadn’t she hurt him enough already, too? He missed her, at least according to Alex. And if he missed her, that meant she’d hurt him by not saying goodbye or at least talking to him after what happened. They both needed closure.

Kara got up and walked to the nearest window, gathering up courage. She could do it. She just had to talk to him. With a deep breath, she took on the skies, making her way towards National City.

 

She listened intently, looking for his voice.

 

“....thank you for saving us, sir.”

 

“It’s no problem.”

 

Her heart jumped. There he was.

 

“Do you have a name, sir?”

 

Mon-El chuckled. “Not yet, I’ll let you know when I do. I have to go now, but it was a pleasure to meet you.”

 

She flew on his direction, and saw him flying ahead of her. A knot formed on her throat.

Okay, she just had to go straight to the point. She wouldn’t dwell on him. She just had to be cool.

 

“Mon-El.” She wasn’t sure if he heard, with the wind blowing on his ears. But a second later, he turned around.

 

Her resolve vanished as soon as she saw his face.

 

“Kara?” His eyes expressed pure shock, with a glimmer of hope. He was wearing a suit that she hadn’t seen before, but it made him look gorgeous. Her mind went blank.

 

“Hi.” She gave him a bashful half smile. “Can we talk?”

 

“Of course. Follow me.”

 

Kara followed him to the nearest rooftop, trying to calm herself down. She just had to talk to him. That was it.

 

“New suit?” Great, she couldn’t be more awkward.

 

“Not really. This was my original suit, but it got damaged. Winn managed to fix it.” He was so calm, compared to her.

 

She noticed that the colors were reverse to the ones on her suit, and that he had an outline on his chest. The outline of a glyph. She wanted to kiss him so badly.

 

“It’s, uh, great. You— you look great.”

 

He frowned. “What did you want to talk about?”

 

“Are you leaving today?” Straight to the point. Excellent.

 

The question caught him off guard. “Uh, no, I— the Legion just left. They don’t need me in the future anymore.”

 

Holy Rao. He wasn’t leaving. She was there embarrassing herself for nothing. But it was such a relief. She wondered why they’d let him stay.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

Mon-El stepped closer to her. “They had a mission I didn’t know about. They lied to me, Kara.” Tears were welling up on his eyes. “I could’ve come back to you, but they didn’t tell me. I didn’t know. They had a mission to stop Pestilence, but you did it without them intervening. And the future was saved. They left.”

 

She felt empty and cold. He could’ve been with her, they wouldn’t have suffered. But he didn’t know, the Legion lied to him. And it was her fault, she’d sent him away to that future. She’d sent him straight into suffering and lies. He was crying right at that moment because of the choice she’d made months ago.

 

Tears formed on her eyes too. “I’m so sorry, Mon-El.”

 

“It’s not your fault, Kara. None of it.”

 

“I wish I had just—“ She stopped herself. Too much information. “Never mind.”

 

“From what I’ve read, I think we need to work on your self deprecation problems.”

 

“Ha.” She sniffled, blinking back her tears. “What about, uh, Imra?”

 

His face fell. “She was behind all of it. The lies, the mission. And I’d thought we were friends.”

 

Wait a second.

 

“Friends?”

 

He froze. “Uhm, my marriage to Imra is not what it seems. The marriage was arranged to form an alliance between planets. To stop an intergalactic war.”

 

Kara felt like she was dying. She felt numbness all over her. The marriage was arranged, he hadn’t just decided to marry someone else. Everything she thought she knew was wrong. He kept the truth from her. Again.

 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” A single drop fell from her eyes.

 

Mon-El was so close that if she lifted her face their lips would be almost touching. “I didn’t want to get your hopes up. Or mine.”

 

An ironic chuckle escaped her mouth. “That’s not what would’ve happened. I would never break a marriage, arranged or not. If you had told me, I wouldn’t have thought that you forgot about me. So many things would’ve been better if you had just told me.”

 

He intertwined his fingers with hers. “I know. I— I’m sorry.”

 

She started fully crying. “If I hadn’t defeated Pestilence, were you ever gonna tell me the truth? Please, prove me wrong.”

 

He swallowed thickly. “I don’t know.”

 

“That’s what I thought you would say.” She stepped away from him, feeling like her soul was being torn apart. “I can’t— I can’t be here.”

 

“Kara, no. Please.” He followed her to where she was taking her leaping stance. “Don’t go.”

 

“I can’t be around you right now.”

 

“Kara, I love you. I always have, I never stopped. Please, don’t go.”

 

Her heart broke for the millionth time. She licked her lips and took a shaky breath, tasting the salt of her tears. “Goodbye, Mon-El.”

 

“No, Kara. Don’t.”

 

With a heavy heart, she leaped into the sky, leaving him behind while he pleaded. When she was far enough, she finally let herself sob. She was broken again.

 

She was never going to be okay.

  


	7. Chapter 7

_ Three weeks later. _ _  
_   
  
  


She wandered aimlessly, in the middle of the night. It had become a habit. Everyone had quarters in the Hall of Justice, but no one lived there. Just her. And she thought she’d seen Hal earlier, so maybe he’d stayed. But knowing him, a truck could land on top of him and he would still sleep like a baby.   
  


 

Kara was just utterly broken. Mon-El had hidden the truth from her, again. It would’ve been so much better if he’d told her his marriage was arranged from the beginning. She would’ve at least known that he hadn’t completely obliterated his love for her. She wouldn’t have been so distracted while fighting Reign. She wouldn’t have been so depressed.   
And despite all of that, she longed for him. All she wanted was to run back into his arms and forgive him, and hope that he would forgive her too. Because she’d refused to understand him, and that was so wrong. But instead of doing what she wanted, she hid in Metropolis. She was being a coward.   
  


 

She hadn’t slept in two months. Ever since she left National City. Her thoughts consumed her, and they were too unbearable. So she walked, until morning came. Walked, and did something no one knew.   
  


 

She smoked. She started after Mon-El told her the truth about his marriage. She was so lost, and there was so much anxiousness and stress going on inside of her, and a packet of cigarettes had been just sitting there, at the meeting room’s table. It was probably Hal’s. But she took it, knowing he would blame Clark for it. Her cousin hated cigarettes.   
  


 

Oh, if he only knew his own cousin had a vice that he hated so much.   
  
  


When she smoked, that stress would go away, if just for a brief moment. She felt relief. And she knew it wouldn’t affect her, as long as she was under a yellow sun. So nightly, she smoked up to five packets. She hadn’t been caught yet, and she hoped no one would.   
  
  


“I knew it was you.”   
  
  


The voice startled Kara, making her drop the cigarette in her hand. She turned around, bracing for a lecture.   
  
  


It was Diana.   
  
  


“I knew Hal Jordan didn’t leave empty packets laying on the observatory.”   
  
  


“Don’t tell Clark and Bruce.”   
  
  


“I won’t.” Diana walked towards her, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder. “I just need to know why.”   
  
  


She already felt her eyes burning with tears. “Because I can’t handle it! I can’t handle that I ran away from him without even considering his explanation! He lied to me, but I— I let my anger control me. Maybe his reasons were good. He— he was hurting.” A sob escaped her mouth, tears flooding. “He said he loved me, and I broke his heart. God, I did the same thing again.”   
  
  


Diana looked at her sadly, and then embraced her. “Oh, Kara. Why didn’t you tell me three weeks ago?”   
  
  


“‘Cause I was mad. And— and I just...” She sniffled. “I just let myself believe he was wrong before putting myself on his shoes.”   
  
  


“It’s okay.” The Amazonian pulled away to look her in the eyes. “Do you still love him?”   
  
  


“Of course I do. I would never stop loving him.”   
  
  


She smiled. “I know he lied to you. But from what I’ve heard from you and Clark, that man loves you more than life itself, Kara.”   
  
  


Her heart sank when she remembered how heartbroken he looked as he pleaded for her to stay. “Maybe he hates me now.”   
  
  


“Kara, I’ve told you about my story with Steve. You know that I loved him with all of my heart, that I still do. Before he died, do you know what he said?”   
  
  


“What?”   
  
  


“He said he wished we had more time.” Diana looked away for a second. “Time is fragile, Kara. So is life. You both are aliens, but you put yourselves on the line every single day. You need to love, to be happy. Don’t push him away, you might regret it.”   
  


 

Diana was right, as always. She’d already lost him once. She wouldn’t lose him again. He was the love of her life and her happiness. She needed him by her side.   
  
  


She had to go to him.   
  
  


“Thank you, Diana.”   
  
  


“Kara, wait until morning, other people do sleep. And no sneaking out. I’ll be watching you.”   
  
  


“Ugh, fine.” She kissed Diana on the cheek. “Night, Di.”   
  
  


“Night, Kar.”   
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

 

 

Three weeks had passed, and he would’ve been lying if he said he was okay.   
  
  


Mon-El just let life go through him, robotically doing what he was supposed to do. He woke up, saved people, talked to briefly to Winn and Alex, and slept. The same cycle repeated every day.   
  
  


Alex tried to help him, tried to distract him from his sadness, but she couldn’t. Not even Winn could cheer him up. He just wanted to be alone.   
  
  


He missed Kara so much. He’d messed up, big time, and she had every right to be mad at him. But what tore him apart the most was the look on her eyes, the brokenness. It didn’t let him sleep at night. And it shattered him too. She’d broken his heart by leaving him standing on that rooftop, but didn’t he deserve it? He knew he did.   
  
  


He wanted to run after her and apologize a million times. He wanted to tell her how much he loved her, that he would always love her. But she’d made it clear that she didn’t want to be near him, so he pushed down the impulse to fly to her.   
  
  


Her beautiful letter sat on his night stand, and he read it every night. She’d said that she was meant to be wherever he was, and he felt the same way. He was empty without her, just a body without a soul. In the future, he was stoic and rigid, always blank, he rarely ever smiled. She was all he needed, and he’d lost her. He thought he could have her back, and that he would be happy again, but he screwed up. He ruined his chance.   
  
  


If she hated him... he wouldn’t know what to do. That would be his breaking point.   
  
  


“Mon-El.” Alex joined him in the balcony.   
  
  


He sighed. “Alex, I’m not in the mood to—“   
  
  


“You’re never in the mood.” Alex rolled her eyes. “Come on, Mon-El. I’m your friend.”   
  
  


He swallowed the knot on his throat. “Don’t you see that without her, I’m empty?”   
  
  


“Of course I see it. And I’ll be honest with you, Kara is not even the shadow of her true self when you’re not with her. All of those months, she was alone and distant from everyone. Much like you’re doing now. And she’s probably a mess right now too.”   
  
  


“I don’t want her to be.”    
  
  


“I know. What I’m saying is, you guys need each other. Hell, you know I don’t believe in anything, but I believe you guys are soulmates. Destined to be together. You are your best selves around each other.”   
  
  


For the first time in weeks, Mon-El let himself smile. “Huh.”   
  
  


“You’re both being stupid, neither of you making the first move. Come on, don’t you want to solve this?”   
  
  


“I do.”   
  
  


“Then don’t mop around and act. I’m sure she’s doing the same thing as you. She loves you.”   
  
  


“Thank you, Alex.”   
  
  


“What about a hug?” She extended her arms out to him.   
  
  


He embraced her, chuckling. “Who would’ve thought, Alex Danvers turning into a wise woman. You’re gonna steal J’onn’s job.”   
  
  


“Oh, shut up.”   
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  


 

Kara paced around her loft, figuring out how she was going to talk to Mon-El.   
  
  


She’d missed her city a lot.   
  
  


Nobody knew she was there yet. She hadn’t even talked to Alex or Winn. She wanted to speak to Mon-El first. After all, the outcome of that conversation would dictate whether she was staying or not.   
National City had already embraced Mon-El as their hero, even if he didn’t have a name yet. People loved him and kids looked up to him as their role model. She was so proud, he was being the hero she always knew he could be.    
  
  


And she was with the League. But if everything went well with him, if he still loved her, she would become a part time member. If he was willing to give his heart to her, she would stay forever. There would be no more running.   
  
  


She had to go all out for him. Not because he needed a big gesture to forgive her, but because she wanted to do something to make him feel happy and loved. He deserved that more than anything.   
  
  


Dressed in civilian clothes, she went to the nearest flower shop.   
  
  


“Hi, can I have four dozens of red roses and two dozens of forget-me-nots?”   
  
  


The florist looked at her weirdly, but nodded and arranged the flowers into bouquets. Kara paid for them (what? She had a lot of money, she just didn’t use it that much) and went back to her building. On the rooftop, she placed the flowers on different places, and put fairy lights all over.   
When it was done, she felt quite proud of herself. It looked beautiful.   
  
  


A sudden doubt surfaced on her mind. What if he didn’t want anything to do with her?    
  
  


The thought was quickly shut down when she remembered that Mon-El said he loved her. She was the one who’d left him.    
She just hoped he would forgive her.   
  
  


Going back down to her loft, she looked for his number on her phone. Alex had sent it to her. Hands trembling, she called him and waited for him to pick up.   
  
  


“Hello?” Oh Rao, it was him.    
  
  


“H-Hi.”   
  
  


He gasped. “Kara?”   
  
  


“Yeah. Can we talk?”   
  
  


“Yes, sure. I actually wanted to talk to you too.”   
  
  


She took a shaky breath. “Can you come to my apartment now?”   
  
  


“Alright. I’m on my way.” He hung up.   
  
  


Her heart was already pounding. All she could feel was nervousness. It was time. Everything could go wonderfully, but also could turn out bad. She just had to speak from the heart.    
  
  


In just five minutes, there was a knock on the door.   
  
  


“Come in!”   
  
  


Mon-El entered the apartment, taking her breath away. He looked gorgeous, wearing a red sweater that she had gotten him.   
  
  


“Kara, hi.”   
  
  


“Can you close your eyes?” He raised an eyebrow at her request. “Please?”   
  
  


“Alright.”    
  
  


He closed them, and she took his hand, hearing how his heart raced when she did so. “Come with me.”   
  
  


She led him out and up the stairs that led to the rooftop, as she tried to stay calm. With a deep sigh, she opened the door.   
  
  


“You can open your eyes now.”   
  
  


Mon-El did as she told him, and shock was written all over his face. “What’s this?”   
  
  


“It’s for you.” She held his other hand and stood in front of him. “I’m sorry that I left you standing there.”   
  
  


“Kara, I’m the one who should apologize.” His eyes watered. “I’m so sorry that I lied to you. You were right, everything would’ve been better if I told you the truth.”   
  
  


“But I understand why you didn’t. I know you were trying to honor your duties.”   
  
  


He squeezed her hands, closing his eyes. “Why are you so good to me? I thought you would hate me.”   
  
  


“Mon-El of Daxam, I would never hate you. In fact, I thought you were the one who would hate me.”   
  
  


His eyes shot open at that. “How could I possibly ever hate you?”   
  
  


“See? That’s how I feel too. And as for your other question, I’m good to you because I understand you. I know your pain.” He smiled slightly. “Remember the roses on our first night together?”   
  
  


“I would never forget. That’s why you got them?”   
  
  


“Yes. All of them represent my feelings for you. Ever since that night, I knew you were the one for me, Mon-El. I knew there would never be anyone else. The blue flowers are forget-me-nots, to remind you that you’re always in my heart.”   
  
  


“Oh, Kara.” His hand left hers and caressed her cheek. “I’m so in love with you. Even through those years, I never stopped thinking about you, not for one second. My feelings for you never diminished. You are my soul. I don’t want us to be apart any longer.”   
  
  


She grinned through tears. “Me neither.”   
  
  


Mon-El returned her grin before pressing his lips against hers. Kara melted into it, hands going to his hair to hold him in place. She felt her pain fading away. It was like a dream, one that she would never wake up from.   
  
  


When they pulled away for air, he let out a happy sigh. “Finally.”   
  
  


“Yes. Finally.” She rested her forehead against his.   
  
  


“I love you, Kara Zor-El.”   
  
  


“I love you too, Mon-El.”   
  
  


He kissed her again, smiling. It had been a long time since she’d seen him that happy. Suddenly, she remembered something she’d wanted to ask him.   
  
  


“I couldn’t help but notice an outline on your suit.” Her hands ran over his chest.   
  
  


His cheeks turned red. “Uh, I did it for you. I didn’t want to overstep by adding the whole glyph.”   
  
  


“You wouldn’t over step. I want you to wear my glyph on your chest.” She gave him a peck. “Mon-El of the House of El. Doesn’t it sound nice?”   
  
  


He smiled, raising an eyebrow. “Is this your way of asking me to marry you?”   
  
  


Kara giggled. “Perhaps. You’ve seen my heart’s biggest desire. Marrying you was a part of it.”   
  
  


“Well, you’re the love of my life, so the answer is yes.”   
  
  


Her heart soared. “What?”   
  
  


“Yes, I will marry you.” He laughed. “But I do want to get you a ring, though.”   
  
  


“Oh my God.” She hadn’t expected him to want to marry her, after his bad experience. But he did.   
  
  


She kissed him passionately, leaving no space between their bodies. Her tongue entered his mouth when his lips parted, making him gasp.    
  
  


She pulled away enough to look at his eyes. “You’re making me so happy.”   
  
  


“That’s funny, ‘cause you just made me the happiest man in the world.”   
  
  


They laughed together, taking in each other’s presence. Kara could hardly believe what she had wanted for so long was actually happening. The man she loved was there with her, loving her. Nothing could stop them.   
  
  


“Why don’t we go downstairs?”   
  
  


“Lead the way, sunshine.”   
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

 

 

 

  
Upon waking up, Kara was pleasantly surprised. She had actually slept all night long.   
  
  


It helped that Mon-El was holding her in his arms, chin resting on top of her head. When she looked up at his face, he opened his eyes with a smile.   
  
  


“G’morning.”   
  
  


She let out a happy sigh. “Morning, love.”   
  
  


“Thank Rao it wasn’t all a dream. I was afraid for a second there.”   
  
  


“Me too. But you’re here, and I love it.” He kissed her forehead after her statement.   
  
  


“Mon? You don’t have a superhero name yet.”   
  
  


His eyebrows shot up. “Oh, I don’t. I haven’t really thought about it. Do you have one in mind?”   
  
  


“Hmm. I think I do.”   
  
  


“Yeah? What is it?”   
  
  


“Valor.”   
  
  


“Valor?”   
  
  


“Yes, it represents all of you. Courage, heroism, dauntlessness. It fits you perfectly.”   
  
  


Mon-El gave her a bashful grin. “I’m honored that you think that way of me, Kara. And that will be my name, then. Valor.”   
  
  


Her fingers drew on his shoulder. “There is still so much we have to do. Reign is still out there, and who knows what else. But with you as my partner, I’m not afraid. We’re a great team. I know we can defeat everything together.”   
  
  


“I will be with you every step of the way. I love you, Kara. Always.”   
  
  


“I love you too, Mon-El of the House of El.”   
  
  


With another kiss, they sealed a promise to one another. A promise to love each other forever and save the world. They were soulmates, destined to be together.   
  
  


Kara knew that he was her home, and nothing would ever change that.   
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! It’s over! I can’t believe it.
> 
> I wanna say thank you to the people who liked the story, and who have been waiting for my procrastinating self to update. I know it hasn’t been easy.
> 
> My other story is almost over too, so I’ll work on the OTHER story I have after that.
> 
> In the mean time, I have a season 2 divergence smutty one shot, though I’m not sure if I’m going to post it. I also have other season 2 divergences finished, along with a 4x03 AU where Kara goes to the future.
> 
> Anyway, thank you for reading this story! It sure has been a wild ride.
> 
> All the love.


End file.
